Jover one shots
by Blue wolf loner
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about my AHKJ otp Jover! I'm new to writing so please forgive me if my writing is not the best. I am open to requests so don't be afraid to ask .
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey I'm new at writing stories so forgive me if I'm not good at first. Anyway I love all things Madagascar and right now I'm currently into All hail King Julien . I love the show especially Jover it's my otp ! So please enjoy my first one shot.)**

 **Title: You are Important to me , King Julien**

 **Summary : *Takes place after season 4 episode 2 The Neverending Clover * (Will contain spoilers for the episode so if you haven't seen the episode yet and you don't want to be spoiled then leave now you have been warned) It's been about a week after the whole accident when clover believed she was in the world of her book and Julien still can't help but feel that he's not important enough to Clover because of his role in her stories but can Clover help him realize how much he really means to her?**

* * *

King Julien sat in the plane thinking about what happened a week ago. Clover had hit her head and believed that she was in her book world as Tysander Plunderhorse and everyone in the kingdom had to play along to save Clover. One question that kept coming to Julien's mind since that day was 'Am I really that unimportant to Clover that she would make my character in her story so useless?' . Sure after the events he's character because much more important as a knight but it still kind of hurt Julien that Clover would think of him as someone so unimportant in the first place.

Julien isn't sure why this hurt him so badly. At first he thought it was since he was King he didn't what anyone to think of him as a useless sidekick but now he wasn't so sure. He knew there was much more to why this was hurting him so badly he just couldn't put his finger on it. I mean it's not like he liked Clover or anything or did he? Julien really didn't know that the moment , he always thought of Clover of one of his closest friends but now he wasn't sure how he felt. I mean if they were just friends then why did this hurt so much?

Julien sighed trying to dismiss these thoughts but no matter how hard her tried he couldn't. Just then Clover crashed through the window for the plane but Julien was to lost in his thoughts to notice. Clover noticed the expression on his face and knew immediately something was wrong. She tried getting his attention which failed at first.

"KING JULIEN!" Clover yelled finally getting the lemurs attention.

"Huh...wha ...what's going on?!" Julien asked shocked not noticing her there before now.

"Your Majesty , what's wrong?" Clover asked .

"What? Nothing's wrong Clover. I'm fine." He lied not wanting to tell her what he was thinking.

Clover sighed she knew that Julien was lying. She knew something was wrong with him and wanted to help but she couldn't if he won't even tell her what was wrong. Clover sighed before looking at Julien.

"I know you're lying, majesty. I can tell something is wrong. Please tell me what it is so I can help." She told him

Julien stared at her for a minute before speaking. He didn't want to ask this question fearing what the answer would be. He feared that he wasn't as important to her then she was to him . He sighed as much as he didn't want to he had to know.

"Clover, am I important to you?" He asked

"What? Of course you are King Julien. Why would you think otherwise?" She asked curious.

"It's just...in your story ...my character was ...well a useless sidekick and I couldn't help but feel...that I'm not important enough to you to have a bigger part in your story..." Julien admitted.

Clover frowned after hearing this. She never meant to make Julien feel that way. She could tell how much this was hurting him which made her feel guilty. She would never want to hurt Julien in any way . It was her job to protect him not hurt him . She hated that she caused him to feel this way especially since even though she'll never admit it she loves him . She's tried denying it and ignoring her feelings but deep down she knew she was in love with King Julien.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way, King Julien." Clover said "Just know that Tysander Plunderhorse is just a story. That's all it will ever be your Majesty, a story. Just a made up fantasy that will never be true. Just know that what really matters is reality and in reality you are important to me , King Julien."

"Am I really?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course you are. You're the closest friend I have . You'll always be important to me Julien, just remember that."

Julien smiled feeling better after hearing Clover say that . He was happy that he was wrong about not being important to her. He just wanted her to see him the way he saw her and now he knew she does.

"Thanks Clover I needed that." Julien told her.

"You're welcome your majesty, glad I could help." Clover said with a smile , happy to see Julien back to the lemur she knew and secretly loved.

* * *

 **Well there it is my first one shot . I hope you liked it . Please let me know if it was good or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Nightmare**

 **Summary: Nightmares can be an awful thing. So when Clover wakes up from a horrible dream that feels so real she can't help but to go check on King Julien to make sure he's okay.**

* * *

"JULIEN NO!" Clover woke up with a scream.

Clover looked around and noticed she was in her bedroom. She sighed in relief realizing what had just happened was just a dream, a terrible dream, a nightmare to be more specific. It was horrible , Clover could still feel the panic going through her. It just felt so real.

"It's okay Clover it was just a nightmare, go back to sleep." She told herself .

The crowned lemur laid back down on her bed and shut her eyes. After several minutes of tossing and turning , trying to get the nightmare out of her head she gave up. She knew she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. She needed to make sure the king was safe before she could sleep again.

Clover picked herself out of bed and left her home. The kingdom was quiet as excepted at this time of night. All of the other lemurs were in bed fast asleep which she wished she was too. She knew she had to make this quick since Julien's probably asleep she doesn't want to wake him. She was going to go in , see that he was safe and sound then leave and go back to bed.

Soon Clover had slipped into Julien's bedroom. She looked over to see the ring-tailed lemur passed out in his bed. She smiled a bit, he looked so peaceful. After a couple of minutes of just staring at him , Clover decided to go back home. She did what she came for , plus it would be kind of creepy just to stand there and watch him sleep even though how handsome and kind of cute he looked when he was asleep.

Clovers eyes widened after she realized what she was just thinking and quickly shook the thought out of her head. She did not like the king that way . They are just friends, that's how it's supposed to be . At least that's what she told herself. She turned to leave accidentally stepping on a squeaky floorboard.

This had caused King Julien wake up. He quickly turned his head out of fear that Karl had snuck into his room again. He was reliefed yet kind of confused to see Clover there instead. He wondered what his friend was doing in his room at this time of night.

"Clover?" He asked still half asleep.

Clover quickly turned around and saw Julien looking at her. She felt bad she didn't mean to wake him. She also felt embarrassed since she was in his room late at night. How was she supposed to explain this one?

"Yeah...it's me King Julien." Clover told him.

"W...what are you doing here?" He asked, curious .

"I...I...um... I just needed to check on you..." Clover said hoping he wouldn't asked. Unfortunately he did.

"Check on me? Why?"

"It's nothing your Majesty,...just a stupid nightmare is all..." She said , embarrassed.

"A nightmare? " Julien asked "What was it about?"

"N...nothing, I'm just being paranoid. I'm sorry I woke you , I'll leave now." Clover said and began to leave again before Julien stopped her.

"Wait! Clover I can tell this is not nothing. Maybe talking about it will help you feel better." He said

"I...I...don't know...it was just a dream..." Clover said not wanting to talk about it.

"Please Clover, I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me about your dream."

Clover sighed she knew she wasn't leaving until she told him. He would probably just follow her home if she didn't . She then walked over and sat on the end of his bed . Julien sat up next to her so he could listen to the story better.

"So what was this nightmare about?" Julien asked.

"It...It was about you..." Clover began "I...I was just patrolling the kingdom looking for anything dangerous. That's ...that's when I heard you scream. I panicked and ran towards the direction of your scream. When...when I got to where you were...your Uncle was standing over you with a knife in his hand...I...I tried to stop him but...but I was too late . By the time I got close enough he...he...he had already plugged it into your heart... The last thing I remember is the blood pouring out of your lifeless body ...that's...that's when I woke up..."

Clover began to tear up remembering the dream. Julien noticed this and quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. He started to rub her back as she cried into his chest.

"Its okay, its okay Clover. I'm fine, I'm right here. I got you," He said trying to calm her down.

"It...it felt so real your Majesty...I...I thought I lost you..." Clover told him in between sobs.

"Don't worry Clo-Clo , you will never lose me . I will always be here for you." Julien said.

Clover didn't say anything she just continued to cry into the king's chest. After awhile her sobs started to die down . That's when Julien heard a soft snoring noise. He looked down and noticed Clover had fallen asleep.

"Clover?" He said trying to wake her but it didn't work.

She was out cold, she must have been exhausted from all that crying that she just passed out. Julien decided to let her sleep with him for the night since he didn't want to disturb her. He slowly laid back down, bringing Clover with him. He kept his arms around her and cuddled into her before falling back to sleep himself.

* * *

 **Well there's the second one shot . Hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
